Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical power storage system. More specifically, the invention relates to a multiple cell battery system with a removable and thus reusable command module, providing disposable battery cells with smart battery functionality.
Description of Related Art
Integrated communications and/or weapons gear utilized, for example, by law enforcement and/or military personnel requires increasingly high levels of power storage carried proximate the users body. A Conformable Wearable Battery (CWB) is a battery configured for integration with a users body armor, tactical vests, load bearing equipment and/or haul harness, providing mobile electrical power with reduced weight, improved user ergonomics and fail safe characteristics.
A rechargeable CWB with fail safe characteristics is disclosed in copending US Patent Application Publication No. 20130295434, owned by Applicant and hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety. Each rechargeable CWB provides electrical power with smart battery functionality including an on-battery power switch and remaining power visual feedback. The battery type and status information may also remotely queried via a data bus incorporated into the battery power connection interface.
Primary batteries (single use, non-rechargeable) are well known. Although primary battery chemistries typically enable higher energy storage density and lower cost materials, it may be difficult to accurately detect remaining power levels of primary batteries.
Competition within the mobile electrical power storage industry has focused attention upon increasing power capacity while simultaneously reducing size, weight and cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a mobile electrical power storage system that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.